Coming Home
by tisdaleism
Summary: Six years down the road and Troy and Sharpay's lives have changed tremendously. They sharing a three year old daughter and living two separate lives. But when things start to fall apart, will this couple come together and work things out or will it all fall apart?


**A/N: Welcome to my first story! **

**The first chapter is a bit short I know, but it's just the intro to the story. I promise you the remaining of them will be longer and detailed and full of dramatic content. This is just more of an intro of where Troy and Sharpay are in their lives. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Sharpay! Sharpay!" the lights flashed continuously on her face as the blonde almost stumbled back to her car. She seemed to be unaffected by lights or paparazzi, like they weren't even there. It had been that way for about two years now, she felt almost emotionless around camera's as the followed her every move. It never stopped them though or the questions they possessed.

"Sharpay! Look at the camera?" another one shouted at her trying to get a decent shot of the blonde.

"Where's your daughter, we haven't seen her in a while?" one beside her seemed to shout at her and rather loudly.

The blonde scolded him, narrowing her eyes down in a look of disgust. She had heard this question tons of times before and felt a sickening motion in her stomach every time. "Don't fucking worry about" she snapped before getting in her SUV and slammed the door. Before they could even realize, the man who had asked the question dropped his camera the lens shattering and she was off.

She hated living in Los Angeles sometimes, paparazzi always following her and butting into her personal life. With her glamorous lifestyle and busy schedule it was hard for her to do anything without someone asking questions or ever getting to see friends or family and most importantly, Chloe.

The blonde shook the thoughts from her head and realized she had been speeding, whatever it took to get away from the paparazzi. She finally pulled into her driveway and up into the garage of her los angeles home. Turning on the lights her house seemed empty, mostly because it was. Boi happened to be there though as the chipper yorkie ran to her feet happy to see her.

"Hi Boi" she said in a baby tone, picking up the four pound dog so he could lick her face, despite his old age he still had that pep in him and was always happy to see her.

In a matter of an hour or so, she had undressed, and was ready for bed; with yet another sleepless night alone in her big house

* * *

It was around 2 am as the little girl walked into the room and looked at her dad with teary eyes. Her teddy bear was in one hand as she walked over to his bed. "Daddy I can't sleep" the little girl whined.

Troy had been awake for hours already, watching E! News and whatever movies he could find on at that time of night. Looking over at the little girl who was now crawling onto his bed he frowned and pulled her into a tight hug. "What's wrong baby" he said looking down at his daughter.

The child sniffled as she looked up at her father, "I had a bad dream, this monster came into my room and ate teddy and."

Before she could even finish her sentence about her horrifying dream Troy had cut her off by the sound of him shushing and softly petting the top of her head. "You're okay Chloe, daddy is here and won't let any monster hurt you or teddy" he said with a smile.

This seemed to please the three year old as she looked down at her teddy bear and hugged him close. "You here that Teddy, daddy won't let anyone hurt us!"

Troy let out a laugh and freed his daughter from his grasp. "Okay munchkin, time to go back to bed" Troy said laying his head back on his pillow.

The child wasn't buying it, despite her dad's promise of letting no one hurt her, and she refused to go back to her bedroom for the night. "Do I have to? Can't I just sleep here with you?" she asked with a pouty face in babyish tone.

He let out a sigh looking up at his daughter with her angelic face and pouty lips; it was the same one her mother pulled when she wanted to have something her way. "Fine, but just for tonight!" he said in a stern tone.

This pleased the child as she grinned and kissed her father's forehead "Thank you daddy!" she said before flinging herself under the covers with her teddy bear in hand. "I love you daddy" she spoke her final words before dozing off.

"I love you too Chlo" Troy half smiled staring up at the ceiling before finally dozing off.


End file.
